


Unwrap Me

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Joshua has a special present for Neku, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Neku comes home on Christmas Eve to a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku
Kudos: 23





	Unwrap Me

Neku hated his job. Well, more specifically, he hated his boss. He'd come in to help at short notice on Christmas Eve, and his boss hadn't been even the least bit grateful. No, as soon as he walked through the door, he'd had work dumped on him. Worst part was, he wasn't supposed to be there for more than three hours. Yet now he was walking home in the dark.

He hoped Josh wouldn't be too snippy with him. They'd had a romantic outing planned for today, and Neku had ended up missing it. He'd called Joshua to apologize, and while his boyfriend hadn't sounded mad, Neku could never be too sure with him. Sometimes he pretended not to mind when really, he was a volcano erupting inside.

Neku was relieved when he was finally home. Exhaustion seeping into him, he fiddled with his keys before realizing Joshua was home, and therefore meant the door was unlocked, then went inside. He closed the door, then shrugged off his coat.

"Oh Neku dear~!" sang a melodious voice.

Neku paused. Then sighed. He knew that tone. "What did you do?"

Joshua giggled. "Nothing bad, I promise."

"That's what you said last time," Neku sighed again, stepping out of his boots, "Look, I'm sorry I had to work today, but you didn't have to get revenge." He took off his scarf and hung up his jacket. "If I could rewind time, I would and I would've never gone to stupid work."

"Neku."

Neku blinked. Joshua didn't sound upset. "What?" he asked cautiously.

"Turn around."

Slowly, Neku did as he was told. He froze. Joshua was in the tightest skirt Neku had ever seen. It was bright red with white frills, and god, it was short. And was that a crop top or a bra? Whatever it was, it was see through, and there was a green ribbon that make the whole thing fall off if Neku pulled it, and the curve of Josh's hips were on display. To top it all off, he was wearing the littlest amount of makeup to accentuate his features, and there was a Santa hat on his head.

"Holy hell - " Neku fell against the wall, eyes blown wide, and blood rushing not only to his face, but somewhere lower too. "Holy fucking crap - holy - "

Joshua grinned and giggled, blue eyes sparkling happily, and Neku felt his heartbeat in his ears. He covered his mouth, his skin burning under his fingertips.

"You're staring, dear," Joshua said teasingly.

Neku didn't think he could blink even if he wanted to.

"You like the outfit?" Joshua asked.

Neku swallowed. "I'd like you better without it."

Joshua smiled, a light pink dusting his cheeks. "Then maybe you should unwrap me."

Neku didn't have to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! Hope you have a great time!


End file.
